I Will Follow You Into The Dark
by Nyx Selene Morrigan
Summary: Te Seguiré A La Oscuridad Alice es una paciente en un instituto psiquiátrico. Su vida corre peligro. One-Shot. ¿Qué ocurrirá? A&J Disclaimer: Los personajes son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer al igual que la saga Crepúsculo.


_"Love__of__mine__some__day__you__will__die_

_But__I'll__be__close__behind_

_I'll__follow__you__into__the__dark."_

_(I__will__follow__you__into__the__dark__-__Death__Cab__For__Cutie)_

Oscuridad: siempre se suele describirla como la ausencia de claridad o de luz. También se suele describir como un síntoma de depresión. Sin embargo, de los momentos de oscuridad se pueden aprender muchas lecciones valiosas para esta vida. Porque, además, siempre hay una luz entre tanta oscuridad.

Abrió sus ojos de color verde esmeralda como lo hacía todos los días o las noches. Ya no estaba segura de poder distinguir lo uno de lo otro. Allí se encontraba, sentada en una precaria cama con sus piernas pegadas contra su pecho; doblándose sobre sí misma para hacerse más pequeña de lo que era. Llevaba un vestido muy bonito que había sido el último que le habían regalado sus padres por su cumpleaños. Era de color borgoña y su largo era hasta el piso. Era asombroso ver a la pequeña y joven adolescente Alice caminar grácilmente y danzar como una bailarina sin problema alguno a pesar del largo de su vestimenta.

Muchas personas se habrían deprimido al no recordar a sus padres y extrañarles; y además, al vivir gran parte de su vida en la profunda oscuridad; se habrían sumido en una gran y profunda depresión. Sin embargo, ella se mantenía optimista y alegre como siempre. Sus visiones, que eran el motivo por el que la habían encerrado en aquel lugar, eran entretenidas e interesantes para ella. Eran las dulces promesas de una vida mucho mejor, lejos de aquel lugar tan oscuro y siniestro.

Gran cantidad de veces, solía esquematizar y dibujar en infinitas hojas de papel blanquecino con su pequeña crayola de color azabache sus visiones. Luego, las reunía y las miraba cada vez que se le antojaba, pasando una por una.

Algunas tardes, la joven Alice recibía las visitas de su cuidador y único amigo, Daniel y le mostraba sus obras de arte. Él era quien le había facilitado sus materiales para que la dulce joven pudiera entretenerse con sus dibujos. Se trataba de un anciano de cabello grisáceo, postura corvada y pasos lentos. Alice representaba para él su nieta la cual, nunca había podido llegar a conocer; y, para ella, él era un símbolo de paternidad. Se podría decir que, entre ambos existía un lazo familiar establecido por ellos mismos. Pero, él no le había contado a aquella joven que se encontraba ante un vampiro aunque sus ojos podrían haberlo delatado con suma facilidad.

Muy pronto, las visiones de Alice comenzaron a ser invadidas por un joven. Empezó a convencerse que su destino estaba atado fielmente al de él. Sabía que sería muy feliz a su lado y, que aquel joven, sería tan feliz como ella a su lado. Se trataba de un joven alto, de contextura esbelta y cabellos de color miel. Su piel de porcelana estaba marcada por una especie de miles de cicatrices feroces que parecían mordidas con forma perfecta de media luna. Sus ojos eran intrigantes debido a que en algunos bosquejos eran de color borgoña y, en otros, de color dorado como la miel. Daniel se alarmó enormemente por aquellos retratos. Si bien Alice juraba que el joven era bueno, él no estaba seguro del todo.

Bastante tiempo después, el joven en cuestión llegó al instituto no para ser otro paciente sino para ayudar en el cuidado de ellos. Él respondía al nombre de Jasper Whitlock y, provenía de Houston, Texas; lo que explicaba su marcado acento sureño. Sus ojos eran de color borgoña como los de Daniel. Su rostro era exactamente idéntico al que había estado grabando Alice en los papeles. Daniel temía por la joven vida de la pequeña y dulce Alice.

Con el paso del tiempo, Alice se volvió la preferida de Jasper, tal como siempre había sido la preferida de Daniel. La atracción entre ellos era indiscutible y palpable en la atmósfera cada vez que se encontraban juntos. Eran felices cuando el uno estaba al lado del otro. Daniel muy pronto comenzó a confiar en Jasper. Tal como le había manifestado Alice, el joven no representaba ningún tipo de amenaza ni mucho menos de peligro. Sin embargo, la pequeña bailarina no estaba a salvo de todo peligro.

Era una noche despejada cuando la verdadera amenaza a la vida de Alice invadió el instituto. Jasper percibió los oscuros sentimientos del cazador hacia ella. Daniel, una vez enterado de las intenciones malignas del invasor, fue en busca de Jasper y, en su compañía, ingresó al cuarto de Alice a máxima velocidad vampírica.

-Querida señorita Brandon, me temo que su vida se encuentra en peligro.- exclamó el vampiro anciano de cabellera gris.- Solo hay una forma de salvarla, joven Whitlock. -musitó en dirección al joven rubio que estaba abrazando a la pequeña joven de cabello desparejo.

Los dos hombres se miraron por un instante. El anciano le había planteado la posibilidad de transformar a Alice en vampiro para salvarla pero, el joven, sumamente preocupado por la vida de su amada, dudaba que fuera la única posibilidad. La miró con sus ojos borgoña vidriosos perdiéndose en las brillantes esmeralda de ella. Ella le sonrió con ternura y sin temor a nada. Comprendía que nada le dolería tanto como separarse de él. Mientras el vampiro James abría puerta por puerta para llegar a ella, el caballero sureño ganó valor para aceptar el plan de su amigo como única escapatoria.

Finalmente, le asintió al vampiro anciano indicándole que lo hiciera y alzó el pequeño cuerpo de Alice en sus brazos. Daniel apoyó sus filosos colmillos contra el cuello de Alice y la mordió en él, haciendo que la ponzoña ingresara en su torrente sanguíneo. Alice se removió en los brazos de su caballero aferrada a él con todas las fuerzas que le quedaban en su diminuto cuerpo.

Quedó inmovilizada en aquella posición con los ojos cerrados. Jasper pegó su pecho a su cuerpo para protegerla, emanando olas suaves de tranquilidad en torno a ella para serenar el dolor de su amada. Daniel sonrió ante aquel gesto. No cabía duda para él que en realidad, su amor era profundo. Fue entonces cuando la puerta de roble macizo se desplomó ante sus ojos como una débil y flaca rama de árbol permitiendo la irrupción del vampiro cazador que respondía al nombre de James.

-Dulce doncella, le cuidaré como si fuera mi propia vida aunque ya lo es.-susurró Jasper y besó la frente de Alice.

Ella sonrió débilmente ante aquel suave murmullo y dulce caricia. Su transformación aún no estaba completa. El cazador se abalanzó hacia la pareja en un fallido intento por separarlos pero, Daniel los protegió embistiéndolo por sorpresa. La pareja huyó muy lejos a velocidad vampírica.

Jasper solamente se detuvo en el bosque cuando el cuerpo de Alice había dejado de estar tenso y había comenzado a reaccionar. Abrió sus ojos y se encontró con el rostro preocupado de su amado. Los ojos borgoña del uno se perdieron en los del otro. Una sonrisa alegre y tierna se extendió por el fino rostro de la bailarina.

-Usted es exactamente como lo he visto. Bueno, no exactamente...-soltó su suave y alegre risita característica.- Es aún mucho más hermoso en persona. -musitó con voz dulce en dirección a su amado.

El sureño la miró perplejo. Si hubiera sido humano aún, seguramente, se habría sonrojado por completo ante un comentario de esa naturaleza. Sin lugar a dudas, se amaban aunque no se lo hubieran confesado abiertamente el uno al otro. Jasper podía sentir el amor que florecía hacia él proveniente de Alice y no podía negar que su amor también fluía hacia ella. Apoyó su frente contra la de ella y acercó sus labios casi rozando los suyos.

-Pero, dulce doncella, usted, con suma seguridad, es excesivamente más bella que yo.- le dedicó una sonrisa amplia y deslumbrante; y apoyó su mano marcada en una de las mejillas ahora pálidas de la joven.

La pequeña Alice le ofreció la mano luego de suspirar por el cumplido recibido. El joven la tomó entre las suyas y la besó en ella. Él sintió el impulso de dejarse llevar por sus sentimientos por ella los cuales ya no podía ocultar y ahora se habían tornado en incontenibles.

-Ali, te amo.- confesó acercándose más a ella manteniendo su mirada.

La ágil bailarina sonrió sintiéndose dichosa de ser correspondida en sus sentimientos.

-Ni tienes idea de cuánto tiempo y cuánto me alegra oír finalmente esas preciosas palabras. -le respondió.- Yo también te amo, Jas. -posicionó sus manos en las mejillas marcadas por cicatrices del sureño.

-Lamento haberla hecho esperar.-se disculpó con una sonrisa amplia en sus labios provocada por el roce y las palabras que percibía.

Sin decir palabra de más, se fueron acercando más y más. Cada uno sostenía el rostro del otro entre sus manos para acariciarlo. Sus labios se unieron sellando un pacto secreto de amor eterno. Era un beso infundido de cariño y pasión pero, suave y tierno a la vez. Ése sería el primero de muchos otros que vendrían en el futuro. A partir de ese día, se protegerían y se amarían desde lo más profundo de sus in-latentes corazones. La vida de uno era la del otro. Eran almas gemelas y pertenecían juntos para siempre.


End file.
